


Movie Night

by GemTrash (Gemtrash)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemtrash/pseuds/GemTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven insists that the gems go see a movie with him. Though the gems don't find such activities interesting, Pearl and Amethyst find a way to entertain themselves. Just a short cute fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

None of the gems were truly interested in movies. However, when the time came, where Steven wanted to see a movie, they could never deny the young boys advances of family-gem bonding time.

The idea of sitting next to Amethyst seemed ungodly unbearable, but the gem seemed unusually quiet, slouched in her chair and fingers tapping at the armrest. She had been this way the whole movie, a suspicious behavior for her. Normally she would be talking through the whole thing, or making jokes about Pearl to pass the time.

Pearl was rather thankful for that. Their mindless fighting and teasing was sometimes stressful on the tall gem, and she was sure it was for Amethyst, too. Times like this were peaceful for both gems, even in a place such as a movie theater. Times like this also caused either gem to become rather affection when the time called for it. They’ve talked about it before, their feelings for one another, however Pearl deemed such feelings to be unprofessional, though through persuasive means, Amethyst could get Pearl to open up. 

Pearl caught glimpses of Amethyst glancing over to her twice, both times the purple gem quickly looked the other way. Pearl quirked her brow at the oddly flustered gem, looking down at her hand tapping the armrest. Making a daring assumption, Pearl walked her fingers across the armrest, hesitantly placing her hand over Amethysts.

Amethyst said nothing, shifting in her seat. Her hand felt clammy, evidence that this must’ve been what was on her mind. Pearl felt boastful at the fact she was the one who initiated such intimate affection. But her confidence flew out the window, if either Steven or Garnet turned, they would easily see their… _sinful_ behavior.

Neither gem could look at the other. Occasional glances danced over one another. When their eyes met, it would only be for a moment, the temptation to move closer, grip become a little tighter, rise, before both looked away.

A moment after their silent back and forth banter, Amethyst retracted her hand. Pearl looked over, worried that she had done something wrong, but Amethyst simply was wiping her hand on her tights, probably flustered over her damp hands. Pearl quickly observed her own hand, realizing her palm had started to sweat as well. She stopped herself from cleaning her hand against her shorts, and, in a playful gesture, she reached over, wiping her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder. The gem grimaced, “Gross.” Pearl heard her mutter under her breath, sticking out her arm and rubbing her moist hand over Pearl’s shirt, holding back a laugh.

They both looked at one other, blushing and attempting to hide back their contentment. Pearl was the first to break eye contact, placing her hand back onto the armrest, palm facing upwards, waiting for Amethyst to take her hand.

And that she did. That’s all they could focus on for the rest of the movie. Neither of them really cared for movies, anyways.


End file.
